Un amor en el Balneario II
by Pikachu-AQueen
Summary: La continuación de un fic diferente con una pareja un tanto peculiar, humor y todo lo demás


Un amor en el Balneario 

Capítulo 2. Entre arena y agua

Me desperté. Que pesadilla tan horrible... vale... lo de mis sueños mojados con hombres había sido superado... pero de esto, a soñar que Mitsui se me declaraba... eso era ya demasiado.

Me levanté, me costó pero lo hice. Ayako se había empeñado en que teníamos que ir temprano a la playa, ya que no estaba cerca y si íbamos muy tarde no nos podríamos bañar.

Me puse mi bañador negro con un estampado de vete a saber tú, de color azul. Eso para entrenar serviría. Después me puse una camiseta gris, y me la arremangué para no pasar calor. Me calcé con mis bambas y me dirigí al comedor.

No.

Por desgracia no había sido un sueño… había sido real… todo. Toda la sala estaba sin recoger… el sake, los platos vacíos. Miré a Mitsui. Parecía estar como siempre… pero más perdido… triste. De verdad que estúpido soy… le dije que no me gustaba… puede que por miedo a hacer el ridículo… ¿yo con un hombre?…¡Nunca! Antes muerto a que la gente me dijera… ¿eres gay? Pero…a Mitsui parecía no importarle en absoluto…el se me había declarado y yo orgulloso y borde le dije que…

-¡RUKAWA!

-¿uh?

-coño por fin… ya sabemos que te cuesta despertarte pero reacciona, llevo dos minutos llamándote…

-ah.

-¿cómo que ah? Y no seria mejor "lo siento preciosa Ayako"

-…

- no desvíes la vista

El tremendo golpe que me soltó con su abanico de papel, me despertó. Las cosas me quedaron claras… pero ahora no podía pensar más en eso… tenía cosas que hacer. Salimos fuera. La cocinera nos dio a cada uno una bolsa con la comida. Nos dirigimos a la parte trasera de la casa donde se encontraban las bicis. Allí cada uno cogió la suya.

-bien que cada uno coja su bici

-Ayako…¿bici?

-sí, Hanamichi Sakuragi, bici

-¿querrás que te lleve Ayako?

-Anda Ryota callate... que descaro...

-tu cállate, Michi!

-¡¡¡Que no me llaméis Michi!!!

-Ya hablamos sobre esto Michi, no empieces.

-Y tu, más vale que cierres el pico Hanamichi!

Que mono. Estaba rojo de pies a cabeza...le daba mucha rabia que lo llamasen así...pero no entiendo el porque... Michi... a mí me gustaba... lo hacía más mono todavía...

Cogimos las bicis... Durante el trayecto Ayako nos hizo cantar canciones... bueno yo no canté... pero no pude dormirme. Delante de mí, iba Mitsui... hay que ver que bien lleva la bici. Me parece que Ayako estuvo haciendo de guía todo el trayecto, pero en ningún momento miré el paisaje... bueno... es que había cosas más importantes...

-¿Cómo el trasero de Mitsui?

-¿Y tu quien eres?

-Arisu

-¿Arisu?

-La creadora del fic

-desaparece.

-. que?!

-estorbas.

-vale, vale, gomen, solo quería que la gente supiera que es lo que mirabas

-gastas espacio.

- kitsune Malo… TT-TT vale... adiós

-...

(N de A: gomen de veras es que me a cogido por ahí y... bueno esta conversación como si no estuviera)

ejem...pues por donde iba... que me parece que no preste atención a lo que nos mostraba Ayako.

Llegamos. Era una playa no muy grande, pero era estupenda... no había nadie. Al lado de ésta, había un pequeño arbolar. Allí es donde fuimos ya que allí se encontraba la cancha. Dejamos las bicis al lado. Desde allí se veía la playa. Como el campo no era muy grande nos dividieron en cuatro grupos, que jugaban por turnos. Yo jugaba en el segundo turno, Mitsui en el primero. Hacía un calor espantoso. Las gotas de sudor me resbalaban por la frente. Pero no era al único. Los que jugaban parecía que se hubieran dado un chapuzón. Y otra vez lo mismo. Mis ojos se clavaron en él, sin poderlo evitar, parecía como si tuvieran vida propia. Las gotas de sudor le resbalaban por la frente. Algunas se deslizaban por aquella nariz respingona que tenía, cayendo sobre sus carnosos labios. Otras, perfilaban el contorno de sus ojos, bajaban por sus tostadas mejillas, resbalaban por su cuello y desaparecían debajo la camiseta. Como si yo las pudiera ver a través de su ropa, seguí imaginándome el recorrido. Muchas de las pequeñas gotas quedarían estancadas en su pecho fuerte, otras, seguirían deslizándose siguiendo las pautas que le marcaba aquel abdomen perfecto, duro y marcado, el de un verdadero atleta. Al final solo unas insignificantes gotas se quedarían en el ombligo a pocos centímetros de la cadera y de su...

-kitsune... ¿qué miras?

Esa voz llena de ironía me rompió mi perfecta visión de aquel perfecto ser. Lo mire con cara de pocos amigos

- le estabas dando un buen repaso a Michi ¿no?

-...

-¿sí?

-solo un idiota preguntaría esto...

Me levanté. No soportaba a Sakuragi. Me fui debajo de un árbol donde daba la sombra... aquel pelirrojo me había pillado... si no vigilaba más, al final, hasta el más idiota del equipo se daría cuenta de que me... ¡un momento! Si el más estúpido, es el idiota de Hanamichi! No puede ser, ya no aguanto más... el deseo de tomar a Mitsui es demasiado fuerte... Cerré los ojos.

Me despertó una fuerte sacudida

-Rukawa

Cuando abrí los ojos, pegué el salto más grande de toda mi vida, mi cabeza se echó tanto para atrás que casi toqué el suelo.

-lo siento no te quería asustar, pero es que con este calor han decidido nadar antes y entrenar después, todos están ya en la playa. Vamos a comer.

-...

-¿no me dirás nada?

-...

-bueno... es normal...

-vete.

-¿qué?

-...

-bueno ya vendrás

Y sí, como un buen chico, desapareció... lo único que le pude decir fue vete... cada vez me estaba volviendo más loco... si lo hubiera tenido cara a cara más tiempo me lo hubiera tirado al acto. Me frote los ojos... esa lujuria que sentía era demasiado... siempre me había repetido que no me gustaban los tíos, eso lo pensé cuando me fijé en Sakuragui... pero esto era diferente... tenía la sensación de haberlo asumido... pero... como es que no lo podía decir en voz alta? Supongo que si lo dijera sería como acabarlo de admitir.

Tardé mucho en bajar a la playa. No quería comer en la compañía de los demás. Así que cogí mi comida y me la cepillé en un momento. Desde donde estaba podía oír a Mitsui, parecía que la depre se le había pasado...pero puede que solo fuera pura fachada...mientras pensaba eso...me quede sobado. Me desperté a las 5 y media más o menos...ahora ya no dormía tanto como antes...solo 4 horas de siesta? Eso de ser...em...de sentirme atraído por tíos es malo para la salud...Bajé a la playa.

Ayako tomaba el sol junto con unos cuantos más del equipo. Ryota y Hanamichi jugaban a voley con la pelota de básquet... es que hay que ser burro... y dios... vi una cosa que hizo que mi corazón volcara, saltara, se agitara, se excitara...bueno. Mitsui estaba haciendo un castillo de arena. Nunca había visto una escena tan hermosa. Mi inmutable cara se ruborizó... me imaginé la cara que se me debería quedar... una cara de borde total con las mejillas sonrosadas, ja. El calor me invadió entero, las mejillas me ardían. Era algo que no podía explicar... Mitsui estaba sentado en la arena mirando como algunos de sus compañeros jugaban en el agua. Tenía las piernas abiertas ya que entre ellas estaba construyendo el castillo. Parecía un niño de siete años; y su cara. Tenía la mirada perdida. Se mordía la lengua y fruncía el ceño en ocasiones, cuando algo del castillo no le salía, y cuando parte de su construcción se derribaba, se tiraba del pelo y sus ojos se aguaban... que cómico quedaba, que bello... precioso, perfecto. Cuando el calor en mi cara desapareció, me senté al lado de la mánager.

-donde estabas

-arriba.

-¿entrenando?

-sobando.

-¿pero Mitsui no te vino a avisar?

-...

-bueno no pasa nada ve a bañarte

-ya.

No se percató del sonrojo, eso fue bueno. Siempre pongo la misma cara, no adrede, pero la tengo así... eso es bueno, así nadie sabe lo que pienso... y mi sonrojo hubiera sido mi tumba.

Me quite la camiseta y note que... lo suponía. Mitsui me miraba de reojo... quedaba divertido así... cuando vio que lo había pillado se giró todo rojo... mmm...

-voy al agua.

-Vale yo vendría pero quiero ponerme morena ¡jajaj!

-...

Pasé por delante de Mitsui...dijo algo... pero no se el que. Me metí en el agua, no estaba muy fría así que me lancé de cabeza y me fui nadando mar adentro. Llegué hasta un banco de arena. Había nadado unos 15 metros. Unos 10 metros antes no tocaba a pie pero ahora el agua me llegaba por las rodillas, así que me senté y me relajé.

Me había pasado un buen rato allí, sintiendo como las olas me desplazaban de un lado a otro...me mecían...pero tenía que mantenerme despierto sino quería morirme ahogado. Así que decidí volver. Estaba a dos metros de mis compañeros que se intentaban ahogar los unos a los otros. Sakuragi estaba en la arena junto a Ryota que se miraba a Ayako, que se había quedado dormida.

Mitsui ya había terminado el castillo. ¿Dónde estaba? Mmm... lo busqué con la vista... ¿no estaba?

-¡Rukawa vigila!

Kogure me gritó eso y segundos después una fuerte presión me envió debajo del agua. Al sacar la cabeza otra vez a la superficie vi a mi lado a Mitsui sonriendo con esa sonrisita sádica que le caracteriza.( N de A:y dilo que te pone!!!)(¬¬)

Los demás se reían sin dejar de intentar ahogarse entre ellos. Tenía la sensación de que cada uno de los del equipo sabían lo que Mitsui sentía por mí. Me lo miré. No sé por que consecutiva vez me lo miré. Visto desde más abajo no se le veía la cara ya que el sol me privaba de visión. Pero su cuerpo lo veía muuuy bien. Aquel bañador negro y naranja(más naranja que negro) parecía que le iba grande. Lo llevaba por las caderas... se le marcaba la pelvis... yo... le hubiera quitado el bañador sin dudarlo

-¿Y esa cara?

-¿uh?

-como que ¿"uh"? me estas mirando

-...

Desvié la mirada al extremo opuesto de donde se encontraba mi objeto de deseo

- Te pedí que no te pusieras así... hombre ya sé que no es fácil... el saber que le gustas a un hombre... pero por favor no me lo hagas más difícil todavía... ya sabes que me gustas y

-Basta.

-¿qué?

-que te calles.

No quería oírlo, no quería oírlo. Le gustaba, ¿porque? ¿Yo a él? Y no le daba corte decirlo... me daba rabia, porque yo no lo podía decir como él?

-me haces daño

-¿y?

-pues al menos podrías no ser tan borde

-soy así y si no te gusta t...

-ese es el problema, me gustas así tal cual

-...

Quería morirme ahogado... le gustaba mi carácter? Eso es estar loco... yo lo odiaba... nunca supe expresar el más mínimo sentimiento

-solo te pido que si te hablo o algo no gires la cara... solo eso

-...

-Kaede...

-Rukawa.

-¿eh?

-no me llames Kaede...

Por que me había gustado tanto que me llamara por mi nombre? Kaede... salido de su boca sonaba bello... como si de música se tratara.

-lo siento no quería...

-puedes irte?

-puedo pero no quiero... no quiero que estés así conmigo

-estoy así con todos.

-pero a ellos les miras con rabia

-y?

-que al menos los miras. Cuando te hablan...

Su voz sonaba triste... por qué no podía decir una sola frase sin herirlo eh? Soy así que más quiero... Rukawa... haz un favor a la humanidad i ahogate...

-nos llaman, debemos salir...

-...

-muévete vamos

-tu primero.

-Y por qué no quieres salir conmigo?

Me quedé en shock unos segundos... eso había sonado raro.

Me levanté y lo avancé. Pasaba de contestarle…seguramente por que no podía hacerlo. Cuando llegué a la playa, Mitsui aun estaba donde le había dejado, me miró, parecía que lloraba... puede...

Una vez todos, nos fuimos. El sol ya empezaba a irse...y aun nos quedaba una hora hasta llegar al balneario. Habíamos pasado demasiado tiempo en la playa y ya no quedaba tiempo para entrenar. Cogimos las bicis. Mitsui iba detrás de mí... me giré a observarlo... tenía la mirada perdida... sin expresión... en ese momento lo tuve claro. Tenía que hablar con él... hablar y dejarlo todo claro.


End file.
